Faithful Oath
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "Cuando el amor cierra sus entradas, caes en la desesperación, es cuando entonces la obsesión te ofrece una salida"


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

— Parece que al fin te eh ganado —Sonrío victoriosamente pero sin llegar a hacer algún gesto sobreactuado. Juego con uno de mis mechones de cabello naranja ondulándolo más de lo habitual, mis ojos marrones miran fijamente a mí preciado contrincante el cual continúa observando el tablero de mesa en busca de un error durante la confrontación. Finalmente me devuelve el gesto con un notorio aire de respeto.

— Veo que ya ha aprendido a hacer un jaque mate en mí contra, princesa —Se burla educadamente.

Él es Shun Kazami, un joven de diecinueve años, prontamente veinte. En varias ocasiones acusé de que su cabello era más oscuro que el propio negro, y sus ojos se ven tan dorados como la miel. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque de buen corazón tiene una actitud arrogante pero con cierta clase que evita ocasionarse problemas, una paciencia tan flexible como los carrizos de bambú del jardín y una habilidad para hablar que le permite socializar cuando así le conviene. Yo soy Alice Gehabich, hija única y heredera al trono de la monarquía de Rusia aunque en realidad este título no me hace mucha gracia. Son demasiados problemas que honestamente preferiría ceder el lugar al primer tonto que dijera "quiero convertirme en príncipe o princesa".

Recientemente me ha estado enseñando a jugar ajedrez, no soy fanática de los juegos de competencia pero esta es una excepción. De igual forma sigo prefiriendo los largos paseos o lecturas vespertinas, son más relajantes que el intentar acorralar a tu oponente de juego. Solté un bostezo y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Shun curveó sus labios a una media sonrisa y se levantó comenzado a recoger el tablero para después irse a guardarlo, cuando regresó venía con un juego de té listo para ser servido. A juzgar por el aroma del vapor puedo decir que es té blanco con leche.

— ¿No se suponía que tenía clases esta tarde?

Desvié la mirada.

— Nunca vi llegar a la profesora —Mentí. En realidad había evitado a toda costa que me viera caminando como siempre, así conseguí que la piadosa mentira de no sentirme del todo bien resultara un éxito y poder venir a jugar un rato.

— Si usted lo dice… —No me reprendió a pesar que se dio cuenta de mi falta de honestidad.

Dejó mi taza de té en la mesa junto a una vasija que tenía varios tipos de galletas. Dio una reverencia y dio media vuelta deteniéndose momentáneamente en la puerta, lo miré al quedar intrigada de que le obstruía, fue entonces que mis ojos se cruzaron con los orbes de una joven que parecía una de las empleadas de este exageradamente grande castillo. Ella inclinó su cabeza y luego le dirigió una mirada a Shun, se alzó de puntas y le susurró algo al oído para darse la vuelta no sin antes soltar una sonrisa algo… ¿lasciva? Mi mirada recayó en Shun el cual no me explicó nada, solo inclinó su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a aquella mujer.

— Son ideas tuyas Alice… —Me dije a mí misma.

Ojalá solo fuera eso. Ya había notado que desde hace días Shun estaba más distante de lo usual, cuando sonreía lo hacía de una manera tan superficial que prefería no verle a la cara cuando esbozaba ese gesto. No sé qué es lo que le ocurre pero le vendría bien desahogarse un poco, no es bueno el actuar de esa forma tan egoísta.

. . .

La noche había caído ya desde algunas horas mientras tanto yo seguía moviéndome de un lado a otro en mi gran cama. No puedo conciliar el sueño. Quejándome conmigo misma me levanto y me encamino hacia la puerta. Los pasillos están vacíos así que no hay necesidad en tener que cambiarme la ropa, fácilmente puedo ir y volver sin toparme a ningún alma que se halle divagando. Trago en seco y muevo mis pies intentado acortar el tiempo de recorrido en esta cegadora oscuridad, la única luz entraba por los grandes ventanales y se detenía en las paredes, claro que en lugar de calmarme me ponía más nerviosa, mi propia sombra me daba ilusión de estar siendo perseguida.

Por fin llegué a la cocina. Escucho un gemido, de inmediato me quedo congelada. Debe ser mi imaginación. Antes de lograr avanzar nuevamente se repite el mismo sonido pero más fuerte, poco a poco le acompañan un par de gruñidos. El corazón me deja de latir momentáneamente, la primera voz no la conozco, la segunda menos… pero la tercera… estoy segura que es Shun. Escucho unos pasos hacia mi dirección y me apresuro a ocultarme infantilmente bajo la mesa en lugar de hacer frente a esta… bochornosa situación.

— Preferiría que fueran más prudentes. Hacer algo así tan repentino puede traerme problemas si se enteran —Sin duda era él. No podía verlo claramente pero esa es su voz. Justo lo que imaginaba que hacían. Por su sombra puedo ver que está acomodando su ropa. Muerdo levemente el dorso de mi mano queriendo apaciguar el dolor en mi interior con el dolor de mi piel.

Las dos mujeres que había dentro del salón no tardaron en salir. Me sobresalté al momento de ver que Shun se recargaba en la mesa y soltaba un suspiro. Siempre que no haga ruido no se dará cuenta, tan solo espero que se vaya rápido. No quiero verlo, me repugna. Todo el tiempo Shun ha estado a mi lado, desde que era una niña… poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que los sentimientos hacia él ya no eran únicamente de amistad. Cuando me fijé en eso me volví muy distante a él, pero finalmente me atreví a decírselo. Shun no me dijo nada, tan solo me sonrió dulcemente y se arrodilló frente a mí prometiendo estar a mi lado. No entiendo cual es el punto de esa promesa evidentemente rota.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar allí abajo? —Habló pausadamente, no sé si está enojado o desconcertado. Su voz fue muy inexpresiva, quizás hasta falsa.

Salí intentando no verme avergonzada de presenciar lo que estuvo haciendo momentos atrás.

— Como vi que estabas tan ocupado no quise interrumpir

Rió tan bajo que pudo considerarse un murmullo.

— ¿Segura? Más bien me parece que estaba espiando. No sabía al respecto de los peculiares pasatiempos de la familia noble —Se burló con una educación cortante. No. No se molestaba en sonar educado, solo mantenía ese vocabulario de tipo cordial— Honestamente me parece que hubiera deseado unirse al momento. De haber dicho algo probablemente se hubiera integrado fácilmente pero… —Lo callé de una bofetada.

No reclamó, no suspiró, no se sorprendió. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él quería que actuara de este modo. Estúpida sensación de impotencia que me hace doblegarme y llorar. Corazón tan idiota que se entregó voluntariamente a alguien que sin remordimientos algunos me traicionó de manera tan déspota. Detesto esto, y sobre todo… detesto ser tan crédula. No dije nada más. Retrocedí un paso y seguidamente otro, cuando vine a recaer en mi conciencia me hallaba corriendo a mi habitación. Era lo mejor. El mejor escudo que tengo en estos momentos es la soledad.

Abro la puerta y cierro con un portazo que resonó en todo el corredor. No me importa, a fin de cuentas nadie se debe haber fijado y si lo hizo pensará que fue cualquier cosa menos yo. Arrastro mis piernas y al llegar a la cama me tumbo en ella sin ningún cuidado. Así que por eso la actitud tan distante, porque se aburrió de darme esperanzas. Que cínico. Poco valor le daré, no pienso rebajarme a su lugar, si quiere guerra entonces la habrá. Lo malo que será a mi manera.

. . .

Después de picar mi desayuno y cambiarme la ropa a una más… "sofisticada" según mis padres me dirigí al vestíbulo. Se suponía que un conde y su esposa que por ende vendría a ser nombrada condesa estarían por aquí dentro de poco tiempo. ¿Por qué? Según la muy seca explicación del Rey por asuntos políticos. Que aburrido.

— Señorita, la esperan en el vestíbulo —Me citó una joven sirvienta. De inmediato la reconocí como una de las chicas de la otra noche. No le dirigí la mirada tan solo pasé de largo.

A paso veloz pero manteniendo esa supuesta postura elegante al caminar fue que me moví con dirección al sitio de encuentro. Llegué a las escaleras y las bajé con cuidado de no resbalar haciéndome un momento de vergüenza. Miré brevemente hacia una esquina del salón logrando ver a Shun que acomodaba el pequeño sitio donde se supone que tomaría el té con la mujer. Me tensé al ver que la marca del golpe que le propiné era muy visible, si la dichosa condesa comenzaba a preguntar el que le había ocurrido y el otro idiota soltaba la sopa pasaría por un interrogatorio y una reprimenda por mis padres. Maldición. La señora me miró con una sonrisa superficial, le devolví el gesto sabiendo que fui tan natural como ella, no sé por qué tanta amabilidad si somos más que perfectas desconocidas.

— Se ve tan hermosa, princesa —Me elogió.

Asentí educadamente sin tragarme ese intento de alcahuetería.

— Lo mismo le digo —Hablé como si leyera un discurso.

Shun se acercó a la invitada y le acomodó la silla para que se sentara, justo después repitió lo mismo conmigo. Ni siquiera lo miré pero por la cara de la señora creo que fue un gesto demasiado altanero. ¿Y qué? Justo ahora estoy en una guerra fría, no pienso ser la primera en declararme perdedora sin siquiera esforzarme. El té es servido, té de hierbabuena, prefiero el de Jamaica pero no me quejo, para eso tendría que hablarle.

— Exquisito… —Nuevamente alabando— ¿Y acaso ya escogió algún pretendiente? Imagino que el Rey está ansioso de saber quién será su yerno —Ruedo los ojos sin discreción alguna. Siempre me sacan este tema como si fuera obligación el tener que casarme y dar hijos. No soy una fábrica de bebés, y no sé si realmente quiera casarme.

— Le eh comentado a mi padre la posibilidad de ser Reina sin Rey, no soy tan conservadora como las otras generaciones —Mascullo.

La mujer suelta una carcajada como si fuera una broma mi comentario. Ladea la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que finalmente sus ojos vuelven a recaer en mí.

— Lo digo en serio, señorita

Mi mirada se endurece casi tanto como mi voz.

— Hablé en serio… que yo sepa usted tampoco nació junto con su esposo. Vivió varios años de su vida sin un hombre a su lado como para no valerse por sí misma ¿No le parece? —Su rostro se enrojece por mi atrevimiento pero claro que por mi supuesto título es el hecho que no me responde de alguna manera.

Ella dio otro sorbo a su bebida y metió una galleta a la boca. Parecía hacer tiempo para buscar de que hablar. ¿Por qué diablos se supone que tengo que ser la anfitriona de alguien con una mente tan conservadora? La mujer desvió su rostro hacia Shun, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

— Joven, ¿Qué le ocurrió? —Alzó su brazo para con su mano tocar el rostro del chico.

Sentí que el suelo se hundía. Shun seguramente quería una venganza y esta señora se la estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, si abría la boca diciendo algo como que yo lo agredí la reputación de la supuesta "familia real" se irá al suelo, esto para mí no me importa pero sé que a mi padre no le hará ni el mayor ápice de gracia. Me masacrará. Sus ojos dorados se abalanzaron contra mí de una forma tan directa que sentí que me atravesaba, sé que está pasándose por su mente así que no tiene ni sentido el querer hacerme la desentendida. Esquivo su mirada dirigiendo mi visión al suelo, tal como cuando de niña me aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Escuché una suave risa.

— No fue de importancia, solo que me descuidé y me golpeé con la esquina de las repisas de la cocina. Ya se curará por sí solo —Abrí mis ojos al escuchar esto.

Le seguí con la mirada y antes que él pudiera irse a otra habitación se giró a verme con una sonrisa en la cara. Durante la plática no hice más que estar ausente, no sé qué pensar, si agradecerle o reclamarle. Una y otra vuelta me di en la cama pero siempre terminaba sumiéndome de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Lo odiaba, pero a la vez lo quería ¿Qué diablos se supone que haga?

"_¿Te das por vencida?"_

Miré a los lados, no había nada. Posiblemente era mi propia voz interna reclamándome. ¿Darme por vencida? Rio de forma burlona de mi cobardía e indecisión.

— Imposible —Mascullo en voz baja.

Rendirme sin siquiera intentarlo es lo peor que podría hacer.

"_¿Entonces qué harás?"_

— Ni idea…

Bajo la cabeza mordiendo fuertemente mis labios, decirle a mi padre lo que siento es una locura, seguramente se reirá de mí creyendo que es una broma pero al darse cuenta que es la realidad termine despidiendo a Shun. No quiero, no quiero eso, si eso llegara a pasar definitivamente no podría verlo luego.

Una idea me cruzó la mente. No me agradaba tener que hacer esto pero era mejor que nada, a pesar que terminara siendo odiada. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño. Aún temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar me revolví el cabello de forma que se viera completamente desarreglado, me di dos o tres pellizcos fuertes en el cuello y otros cuantos en los hombros al cabo de un rato quedaron como si fueran marcas, estuve respirando un buen rato de una forma específica hasta conseguir derramar lágrimas, tengo que agradecerle esto a mi tutora de teatro. Todo listo solo faltaba encarar a mi padre y actuar sin problemas.

. . .

— Con su permiso… —Se inclinó el soldado dejándome en la puerta de mi padre.

Tragué en seco, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abrí la puerta y al ver que mi padre me miraba con los ojos agudos que siempre indicaban alguna duda con respecto a mi presencia me incliné haciendo una reverencia. Rápidamente apreté más los ojos buscando que estos se enrojecieran aún más.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Me preguntó firmemente.

— Y-Yo… —A propósito dejé que se resbalara un poco de la tela de mi bata dejando al aire mi piel amoratada, ante esto él reaccionó rápidamente se levantó y se dedicó a inspeccionarme.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, él estaba furioso. Esto quizás fue una pésima idea pero no me atrevo a decir que no es más que un engaño, sería mucho peor hacer algo como eso.

— ¡Alice!

Me estremecí mientras comenzaba a llorar de mi desesperación, no sale para nada a como lo planeé. Si digo algún sospechoso o peor aun culpable él lo mandará a ejecutar. Un clic suena en mi cabeza. Cuando menos debo intentarlo y no condenar a nadie en vano…

— No vine a que te alteraras, sé quién me hizo esto pero no quiero que ejecutes a nadie… se arrepintió de lo que hizo y no se atrevió a hacerme nada más. Por eso te pido que me dejes ocuparme de su castigo —Esbozo mordazmente como la tirana que él hubiera querido tener como hija. Siempre alegó que yo era muy blanda.

Sus ojos me miraron con sospecha.

— Supongo que alguien como tú no querrá ejecutarlo

— Sería muy rápido. Lo que me hizo a pesar de estar arrepentido es para que lo piense durante años —Sonrió con complicidad, parece que ese argumento le gustó.

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su cama.

— Solo dime quién fue…

Me quedé en silencio. Esta era la parte complicada.

— Fue Shun… —Lo siento.

Caminé aún incrédula de las cosas. No salió a como planeé al inicio pero el resultado fue similar. Abrí la puerta y una mirada amarillenta se posó sobre mí pero esta se volvió de sorpresa al ver como varios guardias entraban y lo esposaban mientras le ordenaban caminar.

— Debido a tu intento de violación estarás encarcelado de forma indeterminada, eso será hasta el momento que vea un arrepentimiento sincero.

No me dolió verlo como era empujado o maltratado, sino el cómo se mantuvo sereno y a pesar de saber que él era inocente de todo cargo en su contra hizo una reverencia para luego caminar hacia alguna de las celdas del calabozo. Bajé la cara y unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, las sequé rápidamente y seguí a los guardias. Me encargué de usar parlamentos convincentes para ponerlo en el cuarto de mejor condición, en todo ese rato Shun jamás dijo ni una palabra así como tampoco me dirigió la mirada.

— Con su permiso —Se despidió la escolta después de que ordenara dejarme sola con el pelinegro.

Fue entonces que Shun alzó su mirada de una forma tan altanera que me hizo sentir tan pequeña como una niña, mi corazón latía fuertemente sin saber cómo o con qué iba a excusarme por este teatro. Él suspiró.

— Y es así a cómo termina el fiel sirviente en la historia… —Musitó para sí mismo— Traicionado por su propia princesa… —Sonreía tristemente.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

— ¿Cuál princesa? —Le acompañé en su monólogo— Si siempre ha sido una bruja disfrazada de doncella —No me resistí. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas de una forma tan descontrolada que prontamente fue acompañada por varios sollozos que se convirtieron en llanto.

Escuché el ruido de las cadenas que tenían ensartadas los grilletes que le colocaron en sus muñecas. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con él frente a mí, después de todo me aseguré que estuviera lo suficientemente largo como para que cuando menos pueda moverse casi libremente por la celda.

— ¿Porqué me hiciste esto? —Masculló.

Apreté mis labios.

— Porque… me dolía no poder estar contigo…

Nuevamente escuché como suspiraba. Alcé mi cara y vi como el pedía que me acercara un poco más, le obedecí y ví que alzaba uno de sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos con temor, más sin embargo sentí un cálido contacto. Me acariciaba la cabeza.

— Tu no conoces lo que es la lógica, quizás por eso siempre te vencía en ajedrez —Sonrió queriendo alivianar el momento. Se dio media vuelta y se acostó en el colchón que sería su nueva cama— Aunque honestamente escuchar eso me alegra —Me sonrió a como siempre solía hacer.

Sin poder calmarme me lancé sobre él, escuché que se quejó de la caída de mi peso repentino pero sin embargo me devolvió el abrazo.

— Hasta que se me ocurra como estar juntos seguirás aquí, y tienes prohibido decir que no eres culpable de nada ¿Oíste? —Le ordené descaradamente.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió a tal absurda orden.

— Una mujer puede ser verdaderamente cruel… —Suspiró— Pero, todo sea por los deseos de la princesa, quizás no me moleste esperar un rato más… —Me tomó del mentón y acercó sus labios a los míos. No me opuse de ninguna manera.

Es cierto que mi padre es cruel, pero yo lo soy más. Aunque no me importa hacer lo que estoy haciendo, a pesar de no ser más que una cruel bruja disfrazada de una linda princesa sé que mi querido sirviente mantendrá firme aquel vago juramento de algún día estar juntos.

* * *

**Me causa risa el pensar cómo es que convierto un Shojo del estilo amm acaramelado en una trama completamente distinta y la hago más… ¿posesiva? Al igual que yo deben pensar que está inspirada en la canción de rin y len de the servant of evil (bueno, sí la conocen xD) pero juro que no es así. **

**La trama me apareció en la mente después de jugar un videojuego ._.U me da curiosidad estas formas de inspirarme -.-U Y aquí dándome cuenta de repente parece que me gusta más narrar las historias con el punto de vista de Alice, no sé, solo se me facilita XD Además recordé que hice un fic donde Shun encerraba a Alice, así que eso fue suficiente para decidirme que los papeles se invirtieran y ahora Alice esclavizara a Shun jeje este fue el resultado de la extraña idea. Como que son pocas veces que escribo un título en ingles, a menos que sea un songfic con titulo de otro idioma jeje pero bueno, el titulo en español sería "juramento de fidelidad". Me llevó rato pensando en un nombre, siempre es el título y Summary lo que le doy tantas vueltas.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
